La historia de mi vida
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Draco decide contarle a Scorpius la historia de sus amores, de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, y el pequeño tendrá que averiguar quién es Scarlett, quién es Jade y quién es Jane. ¿Podrá hacerlo?


_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos. Pueden encontrar una gran similitud con la película "Definitivamente, quizás (Definitely, maybe)", ya que lo empecé siguiendo esa película, así que los créditos de una parte de la idea a quien corresponda._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa del Amigo Invisible, organizado por Athenea-Eris, en el grupo de FB: "Dramione, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas" (que los siete años en ese grupo de paso merecen un reconocimiento). Publicidad gratuita, si aman esta pareja bien se merece que pasen por allí :). Este es mi regalo para Yadira Hernandez Morales, que quería: un Dramione muy romántico que sea sobre ellos y la familia que formaran._

 _Espero que te guste, y que sea romántico xD._

* * *

 **La historia de mi vida**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama de su hijo, Scorpius.

Ambos, hombre y niño, se observaban midiéndose mutuamente; el primogénito de Malfoy le había exigido a su padre que le contara la historia de su vida. La de él, Scorpius.

Y allí estaban, en una noche con tormenta, de esas que asustaban a su pequeño y lo hacían a Draco mismo enfrentarse con su pasado, hablando de las grandes mujeres de su vida. El problema con eso consistía en que ¿cómo podía él explicarle a su niño de 10 años que no estaba enamorado de su madre, sino de otra mujer?

Draco llevaba al menos media hora de lucha interna acerca de qué cosas contarle y cuáles no hacerlo a su hijo. Quizás lo más fácil fuera contarle el principio de la historia.

—Scorpius, como bien sabes cometí muchos errores en el pasado. —El niño afirma silenciosamente, pero con una mirada de incertidumbre, ¿qué tenían que ver esos errores con el amor?—. Bien… el primer error fue idealizar a tu abuelo Lucius, desvalorizando a las personas para seguir sus pasos…

—¿Y todos esos errores son importantes en el amor? —interrumpió el menor a su padre. Draco esbozó una sonrisa leve.

—No son relacionados al amor de forma directa, pero son importantes sí. Ahora quiero que me escuches Scorp, porque mis defectos van a perseguirte aunque tú y yo no lo queramos, y es importante que tengas mis palabras presentes, para que todo lo que te digan no te afecte y tampoco cometas equivocaciones como esas.

»Como te decía, solía desvalorizar y despreciar a las personas, y eso fue precisamente lo que hice con una chica. Cuando la conocí estaba a punto de comenzar el colegio, de hecho fue en el tren; en la primera impresión me pareció horrible, con el pelo totalmente alborotado y enmarañado, dientes de castor y voz mandona. Así era. —Scorpius rió. —Lo que la hizo más desagradable para mi yo de ese momento, fue saber que era hija de muggles… —Draco se perdió unos momentos en sus pensamientos, recordando aquellos primeros encuentros. —Durante todo el primer curso les hice la vida imposible a ella y sus amigos.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Nunca hizo nada para detenerte? ¿Estaba en la misma casa que tú? He oído que no es común, pero hubo casos de hijos de muggles en Slytherin…—Draco puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de su hijo.

—Demasiadas preguntas, jovencito —dijo el padre en tono jocoso—. No te diré su nombre verdadero aún, en cambio, la llamaremos Jane y ella siempre hizo todo lo que pudo para detenerme, y no, no estuvo en la misma casa que yo.

»En el segundo curso fui aún más cruel, los niños pueden llegar a ser crueles si quieren hijo, tenlo en cuenta. El punto es que llegué a alegrarme de algo terrible que le pasó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese año ocurrió un acontecimiento que puso en riesgo la vida de los estudiantes, ella fue una de las afectadas y quedó petrificada, motivo por el que me mostré feliz. Sin embargo, admito que es un gran error y fue muy cruel de mi parte. —Scorpius tenía una mirada consternada, como si no pudiera creer que su padre, quien era el mayor ejemplo para él, hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como eso.

—¿Y no hizo nada? —Draco sonrió recordando una anécdota en especial, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No pudo hacerlo y además ella siempre tenía otras cosas que hacer, es una mujer brillante incluso hoy en día. Sin embargo, en el tercer año ella cambió, dejó de lado la inseguridad y se convirtió en esa clase de chicas que se planta frente a las cosas. Incluso llegó a asestarme un puñetazo directo a la cara… Aún me duele si lo recuerdo. —Ambos ríen con ganas—. En fin, esa seguridad que era nueva consiguió afectarme, seguía sintiendo rechazo, pero por otro lado surgió una especie de admiración secreta que me provocó muchos dolores de cabeza.

—¿Por qué iba a dolerte la cabeza? —preguntó Scorpius, quien seguidamente se vio atrapado por un bostezo que no pudo disimular.

—El amor tiene muchas etapas, tantas como la vida misma, así que es complicado y eso provoca dolores de cabeza, miedos y otras cosas que voy a contarte mañana. Lo que debes saber es que enfrentar todo eso nos hace más valientes, así como enfrentar el miedo a las tormentas. —Draco le guiñó el ojo a su hijo y recibió a cambio una sonrisa adormilada. —Es hora de dormir, en la mañana podremos seguir hablando. —Scorpius asintió y antes de dormirse definitivamente fue hasta donde se encontraba su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Para mí, eres el mejor padre del mundo —dijo el niño sobre la nuca del adulto, quien lo envolvió más fuerte en sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

Una vez que Scorpius se quedó dormido, Draco estuvo contemplándolo durante al menos una hora, totalmente agradecido con esa segunda oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando, con un hijo que lo amaba y lo llenaba de orgullo, y momentos y confesiones como esa charla. Ese era el tipo de vida familiar que le habría gustado tener cuando tenía diez años, uno normal.

Finalmente, el padre salió a paso rápido de la habitación del niño, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Para un hombre de pasado oscuro como él, contar la historia de su vida a su único hijo es algo muy difícil, se convierte casi una tarea titánica revelar lo ocurrido en los peores años de su vida. No puede ir y simplemente decirle a lo único bueno e importante que tiene que alguna vez luchó en una guerra del lado equivocado, ni puede explicarle que seguramente muchos niños van a repudiarlo por un pasado que no vivió, pero que lo perseguirá por siempre.

Lo que sí puede hacer es enseñarle que tuvo errores, pero que aprendió de ellos y siguió adelante, puede mostrarle que además de lo malo hubieron cosas buenas: sentimientos, personas, momentos inolvidables, secretos guardados en lo más profundo y palabras susurradas a las sombras.

Le mostrará todo eso a su hijo porque si hay algo que Draco desea más que nada en la vida es que Scorpius tenga una vida feliz, una niñez sin prejuicios y una adolescencia llena de buenos amigos, chicas y borracheras. Una vida normal ni más ni menos.

Eso fue lo que lo motivó a hablar con Scorpius, quiere que sepa de dónde viene y no se sienta intimidado por las cosas de las que otros niños o adolescentes —o mocosos como él prefiere decirles— puedan acusarlo. Tampoco quiere que lo que los libros de historia cuentan le afecten, y aunque durante toda la vida de su hijo lo ha preparado para ser fuerte, no quiere que lo tomen por sorpresa.

Es necesario que como la nueva generación Malfoy, Scorpius sea consciente que en el mundo su familia ha cometido grandes equivocaciones. Pero ahora era hora de dormir, ya luego se encargaría de terminar el relato.

* * *

—Y entonces, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Scorpius, mirando emocionado la bandeja del desayuno.

Se encontraban esta vez en la lujosa cocina de la mansión, solo que ya no estaba llena de elfos domésticos pululando de aquí para allá; ahora era el propio Draco quien se encargaba de los desayunos, los almuerzos, las meriendas y las cenas. Una pasión que había descubierto en uno de sus muchos viajes a otros países.

El desayuno de su hijo consistía en zumo de naranja, tostadas, huevos revueltos y croissants.

Sonriendo, el hombre se dispuso a responder.

—En el cuarto año tuvimos una celebración especial, el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Consistía en que las tres mejores escuelas de Europa enviarían a sus campeones a competir en una serie de pruebas por un premio de mil galeones. Debido a ello, hicimos un baile de navidad para celebrar entre los estudiantes de Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y Hogwarts.

—¿Fuiste al baile acompañado de Jane? —Draco negó.

—No, en realidad, fui con otra chica. Pero si la vi, Jane bajó las escaleras del salón principal enfundada con un vestido vaporoso de color azul, tenía el pelo en un hermoso recogido que le dejaba dos bucles sueltos, se veía hermosa. Ni siquiera yo, que era experto en encontrar sus defectos, pude ver algo mal. Estaba simplemente radiante y hermosa.

—Padre, ¿te enamoraste de ella y de mi madre solamente?

—No exactamente, hijo. Ya que el amor, como te dije, es complicado. Sin embargo, ella y tu madre no fueron las únicas mujeres de mi vida. Hay aún una chica que nunca se ha ido y que no solo es mi amiga, sino que hace muchos años atrás también podría haberla considerado mi primer amor.

—La primer chica que mencionaste, le diste el nombre de Jane, ¿qué nombres les darás a mi madre y tu amiga? —Draco se tomó unos minutos para pensar la respuesta, ya que no quería resultar obvio a los ojos de su primogénito.

—Scarlett y Jade, esos son los nombres que voy a darles.

— ¿Y quién es mi madre? Estoy seguro que no es Jane.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo a medida que avance la historia —respondió el padre con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Voy a contarte las historias de Scarlett y Jade, debes prestar atención.

»Scarlett es esa chica con la que he compartido toda mi vida. Pasamos muchas cosas juntos. Ella era mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente y quien mejor me conoce. Seguramente tendrás una chica así en tu vida. —Scorpius pensó automáticamente en Alistair, la hija de su tío Blaise, su mejor amiga que compartía con él todas sus aventuras. —Conocí a Scarlett desde pequeño, prácticamente desde que nací, y solía jugar con ella desde niño. A los once años comenzamos el colegio y continuamos nuestra amistad, afortunadamente quedamos en la misma casa y no tuvimos problemas de horarios ni locaciones para vernos. Scarlett fue la primer mujer en mi vida después de mi madre, de hecho fue la primera en muchos aspectos: primer amiga, primer novia, el primer beso… —El recuerdo de ese beso hace que Draco se ría de sí mismo, ya que tiene la nítida imagen de haber estado discutiendo a los gritos y un segundo después estaba sobre la chica, besándola casi a la fuerza y presionando sus labios sobre los de ella para que le abriera el paso. Ninguno sabía lo que hacía, pero no fue un fiasco después de todo. —Mientras estaba en el colegio apareció Jane, por quién comencé sintiendo repulsión para finalmente transformarse en admiración.

»Sin embargo es muy importante en mi vida, porque Jane es esa clase de chica que hace que te des cuenta de que eres un idiota y debes cambiar; y si tal vez en esa época otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, probablemente me habría enamorado. Pero había una guerra sobre nuestras cabezas y teníamos prioridades diferentes.

—Si no hubiera estado la guerra, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado? —Draco se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero aún así respondió con sinceridad.

—No puedo saberlo. No quiero saberlo porque estoy feliz con la vida que tengo ahora, y se lo debo en parte a la guerra.

»Comparando a Jane con Scarlett —continuó Draco, retomando la idea original de la charla—, debo decir que son muy diferentes; no solo en lo físico sino también en lo personal. Pero si hay algo que tienen en común es que ambas son protectoras con sus amigos… Scarlett tiene amigas por las que es capaz de matar, y amigos a los que defendía siempre. Jane es igual en ese sentido.

— ¿Y Jade? —preguntó el niño, queriendo saber más acerca de la única mujer que aún no le había sido presentada.

—Jade también estuvo bastante presente en mi vida, aunque no fue hasta después de la guerra que lo supe con exactitud —Draco suspiró en ese punto, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido una vez terminada la guerra—. Luego de haber sido enjuiciado, como sabes, y de haber ayudado a reparar los daños me dedique a viajar por el mundo, lo que me dio la oportunidad de conocer las milenarias técnicas de Asia, lo primitivo de África, y las formas tan antiguas pero científicas de América. Fue en El dorado, rodeado de astronomía, animales sorprendentes y mucho sol que la volví a ver.

—¿Entonces ya la conocías?

—Sí, nos conocíamos desde el colegio —Scorpius asintió aceptando la respuesta.

—Ese día ni siquiera la reconocí, pero con el tono de piel más tostado y una túnica blanca con ribetes dorados, me pareció la mujer más hermosa del lugar —Scorpius rió al ver la mirada soñadora de su padre—. Estuvimos noches enteras hablando como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, conociéndonos el uno al otro, hasta que un día finalmente me atreví a besarla.—Draco se pierde en sus memorias por unos minutos, mientras rememora el sabor de los labios femeninos contra los suyos y le parece volver a sentir la brisa del viento y el ulular de las aves nocturnas que hay en El dorado. —Ese fue el beso más dulce que alguna vez me dieron.

—Ugh —exclamó Scor, con una mueca de asco. El hombre adulto no pudo evitar una estruendosa carcajada—. ¿Por qué Jade fue tan importante?

—Porque fue ella quien me dio la oportunidad de comenzar desde cero una nueva vida, Jade fue la única mujer que no tuvo prejuicios tontos sobre mí, así como también fue la única que me permitió demostrar mi nueva cara al mundo.

—¿De veras no me dirás quién es mi madre? —Draco volvió a reír.

—Ya te dije que tendrás que averiguarlo a medida que la historia avance, pero ahora mismo es hora de irnos. —Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, pusieron los platos y tazas sucias en el lavabo y salieron con destino al mundo muggle.

Por el resto del día padre e hijo se dedicaron a pasear. Visitaron el zoológico en donde Scorpius tuvo la oportunidad de tomarse una fotografía sosteniendo una serpiente, pasaron por el acuario y alimentaron focas y delfines, y finalmente terminaron en el parque de diversiones, lugar en el que el niño se subió a todos los juegos que se lo permitieran, incluida la gran rueda gigante.

Fue mientras daban la vuelta en el aire que Scorpius volvió a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál de ellas tres ha sido más importante? —Draco tuvo que pensarlo, sin duda la más importante había sido la madre de Scor, pero responder directamente le daría la respuesta del enigma al niño.

—Todas fueron igual de importantes, porque es gracias a cada una de ellas que me he convertido en el hombre que soy hoy.

Cuando se hizo la noche fue la hora de volver a la parte mágica de Londres, y abriéndose paso a través del Caldero Chorreante, llegaron al Callejón Diagon en donde decidieron terminar la velada tomando un helado, el de Scorpius era de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y nueces, mientras que Draco seguía prefiriendo la menta con almendras. La heladería ya no era lo mismo sin el gran heladero Florean Fortescue, pero una vez terminada la etapa de reconstrucción la heladería había abierto de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Scorpius estaba tan fascinado con el mundo muggle que Draco estaba cada vez más agradecido con ellos por crear cosas tan divertidas para su hijo. El niño cumpliría once años muy pronto y él quería que su hijo disfrutara lo máximo posible ahora.

La idea era distraerlo de todo el asunto del divorcio con su madre, para que no lo afectara más de lo necesario ya que evitarlo del todo era imposible. Ese era el quid de todo el asunto sobre su historia de vida, le contaba todo eso al niño para que entendiera que en la vida las cosas no siempre salen bien, y que por más que deseara volver a ver a sus padres juntos como una pareja, eso ya no sería posible.

Draco sabía que Scorpius era un chico muy inteligente, pero los divorcios en el mundo mágico eran un tema nuevo y no muy bien visto por la sociedad en general, ya que estaban acostumbrados a quedarse con una pareja para todas sus vidas; así que temía la reacción de su hijo cuando tuviera que decirle la verdad.

La inteligencia y la lógica eran la característica principal en Scorpius, pero era también un chico extremadamente sensible y ese era el mayor temor que Draco como padre tenía, que esa sensibilidad destruyera la inocencia de su hijo por una decisión que habían tomado Astoria y él.

Por eso estaba contándole una anécdota que pudiera resultarle didáctica y entretenida, y que a su vez le dejara esperanzas y la idea de que alguna vez podría tener algo como eso.

—Padre —Automáticamente, los ojos grises del adulto fijaron la vista en el aún infantil rostro—, ¿no has vuelto a ver a Jane en todo este tiempo? Me hablaste mucho de ella.

—Sí, la veo muy seguido en realidad.

—¿Qué es lo que te provoca al verla? —Draco lo pensó por unos momentos.

—Muchas cosas, en realidad. Por momentos incomodidad, ya que me recuerda mi pasado y eso es justamente lo que quiero olvidar; admiración, porque incluso aún hoy lucha por lo que es justo; y algo más que incluso hoy no comprendo por completo —Scorpius asintió, entendiendo el punto—. Ya es hora de irnos, hijo. Es tarde, y mañana nos espera un gran día preparando todo para tu entrada al colegio. —Los ojos del niño se iluminaron ante la mera mención de Hogwarts, y Draco no pudo más que desear verlo así siempre.

Caminando lentamente, padre e hijo se dirigieron nuevamente al Caldero Chorreante, en donde Draco pensaba rentar una habitación para descansar esa noche y continuar su día según lo planeado en la mañana. En momentos como ese estaba aprovechando la libertad para elegir que tenía en esa etapa de la vida, ya que cuando fue un niño sus padres nunca le habrían permitido hacer algo como eso, así que ahora se estaba permitiendo a sí mismo volver a vivir, solo que según los ojos de Scorpius.

* * *

—¡Es hora de levantarse! —gritó Scorpius mientras saltaba hacia la cama de su padre para despertarlo completamente. Solo que los fuertes brazos masculinos le impidieron llegar a su destino.

—Te tengo —exclamó su padre lanzándolo hacia arriba para seguidamente mover la varita y mantenerlo flotando en el aire mientras lo hacía dar unas vueltas. Las carcajadas del niño fueron suficiente motivación para él —. Muy bien, es hora de desayunar. —Mientras hablaba tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo depositó suavemente en la cama.

—Me gustaría comer pastel de manzanas y también de chocolate, con jugo de naranja… —El ceño infantil se frunció mientras pensaba—. Oh, y pan tostado con mantequilla.

—Suena bien —dijo encaminándose al baño para lavarse la cara y tomar una ducha.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron presentables bajaron a las mesas que hay en el lugar y le pidieron a Hannah Abbott —quien los miró con una amabilidad que los sobrecogió a los dos— una mesa y el desayuno elegido por Scorpius.

—Pueden sentarse en aquella mesa de allá —les dijo señalando una mesa ubicada sobre la ventana, desde donde se podían observar las tiendas muggles y a los transeúntes pasando por la calle—. En seguida les alcanzaré su pedido.

—¡Gracias! —respondió animadamente Scorpius. Draco por su parte se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento, mientras que pagaba el hospedaje y el desayuno.

Cuando ya estaban instalados en sus lugares, con el niño ocupándose de devorar su desayuno, el adulto decidió preguntar:

—¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? —El mohín que ponía su hijo cada vez que pensaba en algo era encantador y Draco amaba verlo así.

—La Tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch… me gustaría tener una nueva escoba, tal vez una Figaro X. —Draco asintió, la escoba era el sueño de todos los que amaran el Quidditch y volar, capaz de llegar más alto que cualquier otra y tan veloz que atrapar una snitch sería cosa de bebés.

Ya con el primer destino en mente, los dos Malfoy salieron de la posada y se dirigieron a la tienda en donde luego de mucho ver, terminaron comprando la flamante Figaro X, así como un poco de equipamiento y el uniforme completo de los Chudley Cannons, equipo del cual Scorpius era fanático para fastidio de su padre.

El siguiente lugar que visitaron fue el Emporio de la Lechuza, en donde Scorp consiguió como mascota una lechuza grisácea con pequeñas manchas blancas y ojos grises como sus plumas, recordando mucho a la familia.

Siguieron por Flourish y Blotts donde compraron los libros necesarios para comenzar el primer curso en el colegio y otros más adicionales que Scorpius encontró interesantes; luego pasaron por la tienda de calderos, el boticario, la tienda de Madame Malkin y finalmente, Ollivanders.

Ya con todo en sus manos se pusieron a caminar de regreso al Caldero, en donde tomarían la red flu para volver a la mansión. Sin embargo en el camino se encontraron con alguien más, que hizo que Scorpius corriera a sus brazos feliz.

—¡Hermione! —gritó el niño, lanzándose al frente con los brazos abiertos.

Una mujer alta de cabello castaño y ojos color miel lo abrazó y alzó en el aire mientras sonreía abiertamente, feliz de poder encontrarse con ellos al fin. Draco también esbozó una sonrisa cuando llegó a su lado, pero fue mucho más sutil con su saludo, que consistió en un beso en la comisura de los labios, haciendo que desde la perspectiva de Scorpius pareciera un inocente beso en la mejilla.

—Papá me ha estado contando su historia —dijo el pequeño, haciendo que la atención de ambos adultos se fijara en él—. Me habló de Jane, de Scarlett y de Jade.

El hombre sólo la miró en un gesto que se debatía entre lo cómplice y una disculpa cuando ella se lo quedó viendo sin comprender.

—¿Y qué te ha contado?

—De Jane que la conoció en el tren y que no solían llevarse bien, creo que él se arrepiente por eso. De Scarlett, que siempre estuvo en su vida. Y de Jade que le dio la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo —respondió Scorp, con un encogimiento de hombros, después agregó: —sé que esos no son los nombres verdaderos, pero los averiguaré al terminar este día.

La castaña rio divertida por esa afirmación tan vehemente y entonces caminaron hasta llegar a su destino y así viajar con rumbo a su casa. Los cinco, contando los dos hijos de Hermione que en esos instantes estaban con su padre, habían logrado establecer una familia acogedora que se apoyaba entre sí, aunque al principio la relación entre los tres niños hubiese sido más que tensa a causa de las diferencias entre ellos.

Por fortuna todas reticencias iniciales pudieron superarse y en la actualidad los cinco eran casi inseparables, a excepción de cuando estaban con Ron o Astoria.

Draco y Hermione llevaban juntos ya dos años, en los cuales muchas cosas habían resultado ser un desafío debido a sus personalidades tan diferentes, pero la vida en pareja no se les hacía para nada aburrida gracias a eso mismo.

Contra todos los pronósticos, ella había aceptado vivir con él en la Mansión Malfoy, con la única condición de que no existiera ningún elfo doméstico a su alrededor. Draco aceptó la propuesta, por lo que las tareas en esa casa se las dividían entre ambos y contaban con ayuda de una empleada que trabajaba dos veces a la semana para poder limpiar todas las habitaciones que allí habían.

Si bien la idea de tener un hijo de ambos era algo que mucho hablaban, la vida no estaba por la labor de facilitarles la tarea, y no precisamente por falta de intentos. Así que ellos habían decidido dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural desde varios meses atrás y todo parecía ir en buen camino. Incluso los niños estaban más que emocionados con la idea de que la familia que tenían creciera, y eso era lo que más los motivaba a ellos a seguir intentándolo.

Ya en la residencia, Hermione decidió volver a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia la historia que Draco le había estado contando a Scorpius preguntándole al niño:

—¿Entonces, ya sabes quién es quién?

Los ojos grises del chico la miraron y esbozó una sonrisa, que a la castaña se le hizo demasiado Slytherin, antes de responderle.

—Sí, pero todavía no hemos terminado el día. ¿Me contarás tu historia también?

Estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero entonces pensó que tal vez Draco tuviera algún motivo para estar hablando tan honestamente con su hijo, por lo que decidió pasarle la responsabilidad de terminar esa charla con Scorp antes de empezar a contar algo ella misma.

—No sé en qué parte se habrá quedado tu padre, pero creo que lo correcto es que él termine su historia antes de que yo pueda contarte la mía —respondió, con una sonrisa en los labios al mirar al pequeño a los ojos. Lo vio formar un mohín de disgusto que le duró poco, ya que se le borró en cuanto la voz de Draco empezó a sonar.

—Como te he dicho, ver a Jane me provoca muchas cosas. Pero hay una que no te dije todavía —dijo, provocando que toda la atención de sus acompañantes se centrara en su persona—, amor. Lo que siento cada vez que veo a esa mujer es un profundo amor que me inunda por completo, hijo. Tan grande como el que supe sentir por tu madre, tan grande como el que tengo por ti.

Hermione se acercó a Draco rápidamente y le estampó uno de esos besos que se aseguraban de no darse delante de sus hijos, sin preocuparse por retenerse en esos momentos al entender las palabras del rubio.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y se perdió por unos momentos en la sensación de los suaves labios femeninos, en uno de esos efímeros instantes en los que se permitía bajar la guardia con ella y rendirse por completo a la sensación tan abrumadora que ese amor, que por tantos años estuvo cociéndose en las aguas de la tempestad y del odio impuesto, y que supo salir adelante incluso a pesar de todo ello.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas les recordó que no estaban precisamente solos, así que se separaron, ambos sonriendo, antes de voltearse hacia donde estaba Scorpius con una completa expresión de asco.

—Eso no era necesario —dijo el niño, con un tono burlón—, creo que ya puedo decir quiénes son ellas.

»Voy a empezar por la más obvia, que es Scarlett: me dijiste que es esa mujer que estuvo en tu vida desde siempre, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue pensar en Alistair… así que creo que ella es la tía Pansy. Seguiré con Jade: ella entró verdaderamente en tu vida después de la guerra, así que imagino que se trata de mi madre, Astoria, ya que aunque se han conocido también desde siempre, los dos me han dicho varias veces que no tenían demasiado contacto. Y finalmente queda Jane… no esperas que me equivoque después de verlos a ustedes dos, ¿verdad? Porque es un poco obvia la respuesta.

Los adultos rieron, si bien las pistas para descubrir a cada mujer no eran difíciles, Scorpius terminó teniendo una respuesta verdaderamente lógica a la incógnita. Muy típico de él racionalizar todo.

—De cualquier manera quiero escucharte decirlo, hijo —le respondió Draco, aún abrazado a la mujer. El niño asintió.

—Jean es ella —dijo, señalando a Hermione —. Hermione es la mujer con la que nunca te llevaste precisamente bien, pero por la que siempre sentiste algo mucho más fuerte que el rechazo. Por eso te esforzaste en odiarla cuando el abuelo Lucius te lo enseñó y por eso te costó tanto acercarte. Aunque tengo que admitir que tenerla con nosotros es lo mejor del mundo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, ella corrió a abrazar y llenar de besos y risas al pequeño calco de Draco. Quien recibió toda la atención feliz de haber adivinado correctamente, y divertido por haber descubierto la historia de su padre de una manera que ningún libro ni otra persona pudiese haberle contado.

En aquel momento sólo faltaban Rose y Hugo, pero ya llegarían a la mañana siguiente.

—Creo que ya que pudiste resolver el misterio de tu padre, entonces te mereces una recompensa también de mi parte. Los dos se la merecen, así que… estoy embarazada —dijo Hermione, sonriente, abrazada a Scorpius y mirando fijamente a Draco.

No fue necesario que él pronunciara nada, porque ella lo entendió todo sólo con ver esas orbes grises brillar de orgullo y felicidad.

* * *

 _Ya que llegaron hasta el final los invito a decirme en un review qué les pareció la historia._

 _Yadira, nuevamente, espero que te haya gustado._

 _Besos, Ceci._


End file.
